Triple Kitty Sexfest
by Wiccan.Nightshade95
Summary: Poor innocent Marinette has to deal with three sides of the man she loves. Adrien, Chat Noir, and Chat Black...I guess I should also mention that all of them want a piece of Marinette. ;) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Story

**Marinette's POV_**

"Tikki!" I wined out. "Why do I mess everything up when it comes to the guy that I so desperately want?!"

Tikki sighs sympathetically _"Oh Mari, you have got to stop beating yourself over these things, it's completely normal to be nervous around a crush. My previous Ladybugs had similar problems like this all the time. Some even goes as far as marrying what their heart desires"_

I looked up at Tikki with eyes glistening, "Really?" Tykki replies with reassurance _"Of Course! Would I ever lie to you?"_ I giggled with a "Nope, you never have never lied to me," I smiled genuinely at her and pass her a fresh batch of her favorite chocolate cookies.

(A/N: I love chocolate chip cookies \\(00)/)

I giggled softly as I watch my kwami squeal in delight and gobbled it up one by one. _'She so cute when she eats. Thanks for the pept talk and always giving me wonderful advice.'_ I yawned after my hand unconsciously covered my mouth. I looked at the clock and it read **10:30P.M.** I also remembered that it's Chat Noir's turn to patrol, I sleeply entered my bed and muttered softly to Tikki, whom finished eated and heading to her makeshift bed I made for her "Gnite Tikki"~ I sighed inwardly, _"I hope Chat Noir will be okay, I'll check in with him after school tomorrow."_


	2. Chapter2: Encounter w Triple Dimension

__Chat Noir's POV (Midnight Patrol)_ _

 _*Jump! Leap! Crawl! And Crouch!*_

I sigh in leasure. It's my turn to patrol but it feels so...lonely. But, I guess it feels good to be away from home...and to feel my slightest form of freedom. I feel free when I'm like this instead of my civilian form, Adrien Agreste. Better to be outside than being inside to an empty- cold feeling house. I looked at my staff the same time that I heard the fist beeping from my ring. It read **11:00PM**. _"Shit, I stood out longer than necessary, so I guess I should go home since there aren't any suspicious Akuma activity during the time of my patrol through out the city.'_ I was about to turn away ready to leap forward to the direction of Agreste Mansion, when I heard the loudest * **BANG*** "Oh come on now really, geeze, right when my ring started to beep indicating the automatic setting of my de-transformation!" I groaned in annoyance inwardly as leap and ran towards the direction which was coming from a few blocks in corner of an old studio and some condos. I hear a loud scream like the kind you would hear when someone makes a declaration, **"I am Triple Dimension, let's me show you what it's like to be an Illusion!!!" (A/N: Just in case this word is illusion)** I then reached my destination and met the akumatised victim it seems to be a man wearing a three dimensional suit taking a form of fighting stance with one fist and an open hand that happens throwing what it looks like a Multi-Colored Three Dimensional Cube.


	3. Chapter3: Chat Noir Vs Triple Dimension

**_** **CHAT'S POV PART II** **_**

I jumped down from the room and got in the way of the akumatised victim who proclaimed themselves as "Triple Dimension." The akumatised victim this time was a man who now looks like a multi-colored dimensional rubics cube humanoid with robotic hands that is centered with a crystalized sphere, which I am certain that is where the akuma is occupying. With my usual feline swagger I made my way with my staff/baton in hand twirling it effortlessly.

"Alright you Triple Decker, no need to get all pawsy now. Since I'm feline generous tonight why don't you surrender yourself with your paws in the air," with my usual pun-like qualities I am known for when dealing with Hawkmoth's Akumatised Victims. The Akuma started raging while screaming, **"HOW DARE YOU! MY NAME IS NOT TRIPLE DECKER…ITS…NEVERMIND HAND OVER YOUR MIRACULOUS OR YOU'LL SUFFER MY WRATH! CHROMOSTONE VOID BEAM!** A flash of a rainbow colored beam shot at me with a quick accuracy. Unfortunately, my cat reflexes moved me out of the way. "How rude, here I was trying to be considerate," I groaned. I summed my main move when surged forward _"Cataclysm!"_ I aimed well at the pole that the akuma was standing on sliding it upward in hope that it spreads like wildfire. Unfortunately for me the akuma phased out of the way when he conjures a dimensional spear and floated out of the path of my Cataclysm and landed on his feet on the street. _'Damn it, I thought that will work.'_ In an effort to delay the Akuma I tripped them over by expanding and sliding my staff/baton under them.

 _ **Beep! Beep!**_

I quickly looked down at my ring and remembered that I can only use my Cataclysm once and it takes two of my time before I am de-transformed. I quickly make my escape before my de-transformation without noticing that my tail chaser threw a dimensional pyramid at my back and caused me to hit the wall. But, I quickly got up to my feet and ran as fast as I could with exhaustion apparent of my features. I inwardly groaned out, _"This is going to be the toughest one yet I will need to contact Ladybug soon. But I'm so tired and I only have a minute to reach the Agreste Mansion."_ I managed to make a getaway without being seen with only few minutes to spare and landing in my room when I jumped through my window sliding on the floor next to my bed. I groaned in pain because I landed on my arm. My kwami; Plagg, too tired and hungry to say anything left my side. _"Camembert, my stinky cheese, I'm home! Starving and oh so hungry~"_ I chuckled at his dramatics. I lifted myself slowly to change out of my sweats and put on my pajamas quickly as I read my alarm clock beside my bed that read **11:50PM**. I slumped on my bed with a sigh giving me joy on how soft and warm it is. The only one thing about my house that even that its seldom empty and a bit lonely with no warm life in it, is that knowing that I can always count on lounging on my soft bed that is warm and so invitingly soft like a cloud….a really… really soft cloud. I opened one eye to catch Plagg who finished his meal drowsily headed toward his makeshift bed, which ironically is my gym clothes that I leave in a hamper for the housemaid that usually comes to clean. I have no idea why but Plagg is Plagg with his unusual tendencies he says that it's a scent thing that I could understand because cats like the smell of their owners and Plagg is a cat and kwami. I closed my eyes as I started to feel myself drift away to the world of sleep and serenades of dreams about My Lady. One day I will capture her heart.

 _ **(A/N: Chapter 3: Morning Revelations, Adrien and Plagg wakes up to an uninvited but confusion sight. His alter egos have arrived and Adrien starts to feel strange effects when rememebering about the attack he got from the Akuma called Triple Dimension. While Plagg thinks it is time for his charge to meet an old friend of his that might be able to help.**_ _Hint-Hint its someone who entrusted his miraculous!_ _ **)**_


End file.
